Black Lace
by XBabydollXExperimentX
Summary: When two human girls are kidnapped by a Orge scienctist they become something other then humans, but whats this connection they have with Kurama and Hiei? Read to find out! Better then sounds
1. They care about them?

Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Boton, and Kuwabara all stood around in the large office as Kenma sat in his chair with the back of it facing the others. He was more then scared of announcing what he had to say. Finally he turned the chair around and stared at them all, scared to look at Kurama and Hiei most of all. Mostly Hiei. Sighing softly he turned on a screen behind them so it glowed white. The words 'Your new mission' Where in bold black letters, Yusuke and Kuwabara's eyebrow raise to this.  
"I have a new mission for you all and yes I do know you're retired so please." He raised a tiny eyebrow at Yusuke and Kuwabara that had begun to open their mouths to yell something, and then closed them. "So what's this mission?" Kurama smiled softly at the toddler ruler. Kenma knew in only a matter of moments that smiled would be gone. "Your new mission involves two teenage girls…both of whom you and Hiei are attached too…" This made Kuwabara and Yusuke look at Hiei in shock he got attacted to anyone at all, especially a human girl, but thye quickly looked at the white screen to see a picture of two girls. The smaller of the girls had short dirty blonde hair framing her face under a black baseball cap covering her right eye so the left bright green eye shone out brightly. She was wearing a spaghetti striped tank top with a white X crudely painted on. A pair of slim white washboard jeans that where tight around her hips and thighs, the only thing on her feet where mix matching green and purple fuzzy toe socks. The expression on her face was of her holding down the bill of her hat with her left hand and her tongue sticking out, a happy smile on her face. Wrapped around her neck was a black choker with black lace and a bloody red gem X sitting in the middle. Underneath her left eye was a strange mark, a red swirl line with a dot on both sides. The other girl who's arm was around the neck of the first one was wearing black string drawn shorts that stopped above her knees, a neon green sleeve-less shirt that had a strange white heart painting just as crude as the other was on her torso. Just like her friend she was wearing mix match socks only on the other feet. On her neck was a White Choker with the same black lace as the other, a metallic silver heart gem sat on the middle. Her hair was a deep midnight black that brushed against her ankles, her eyes the most amazing color of purple that could only be imagined in dreams, both of her eyes had a strange design that went from the far corners of her eyes and around it slightly and trailed to her cheekbone  
Kurama's face fell into a deep look of sadness in his eyes, staring up at the dark haired girl the most, a strange look in his eyes as Hiei's fist clench. Appearing in front of Kenma, his hand around the toddlers neck Hiei snarled. "Where are they?" Kenma's eyes widen before he fainted scared shitless. A few minutes after Yusuke and Kuwabara pulled Hiei away from the fainted toddler Kenma woke up, remembering up what and screamed. Noticing Hiei was being somewhat bodyguard by the other three boys Kenma sighed happily and moved to his chair once more. "As I was saying these two girls are your new missions. They where kidnapped by a Higher S-Ranked demon and taken to the Makai. We know where they are but can't get through the barrier there that's why Kuwabara is going along. The demon who took them is Taguya, a type of ogre that is made of muscle and brains. We believe that Taguya took them to experiment on the girls since their spirit energy was extremely high for humans." Yusuke just shook his head slowly, wishing that he was making this up. Kuwabara stood up and shot his fist in the air. "Well what are we waiting for!?" Boton pushed the teen down and looked at her boss. "So what are their names?" Before Kenma could answer Kurama did. "The dark haired girl is Anrui and the smaller one is Ammia, both girls are very close." Hiei continued to glare at Kenma as the toddler nodded his head. "Since you two know the girls so well you will be leading this mission-" Yusuke and Kuwabara stood up, knocking over the chairs. "What!?" "They know the girls perfectly so it makes more since, I want you to rescue the girls and kill Taguya so this never happens again." All four nodded their head as a portal opened up for them to leave in.

After they had disappeared in the portal Boton sighed softly. "I hope those girls are alright…." Kenma nodded in agreement, watching on the screen of the detectives. "So do I, we don't want Hiei and Kurama to do anything rash if they die…" Boton nodded, staring at the screen as the four ran to a large white brick mansion in the middle of a large forest.

* * *

Yes it's short but I have writers block!! And my cat Munkie just had nine kittens so yea . they happens last night . But anyways ill try to update as soon as I can!! If you all want to know Anrui is my friend Kacey or MyDyingDaysBlackRose. :3 Hope you all like this short intro!! Oh and if I forgot something important that involves the show say so cuz I haven't seen Yu Yu Hakusho in 2 years. It was canceled where I live so my memory is low. Oh and did you ever notice all the bad guys have large mansions or castles? o.o or live in a forest?


	2. Filler chap!

**MyDyingDaysBlackRose:** :D Aww thank you!! And Yea you'll find out in like chap 5 . I'm trying to make this a long story!!

* * *

Okay this is just a small fill in chapter because I'm seriously busy right now. Work, 3 day old kittens, family and a trip to Colorado in 3 days… so this is REALLY short!!

* * *

A girl groaned softly as her head started throbbing once more, her dark haired friend sat down next to her. Anrui had woken up right after the 'experiment' but Ammia…she had been better, her heart had slowed to a dangerous beat, her blood freezing and her mind cut off from everything around them. "Am, I swear if you die on me…" Anrui didn't want to even finish the thought of her best friend since second grade dying. She shook her head once more before laying down, hoping for a bit of sleep before she was to 'train'.

If she had stayed awake a few more moments, she would have heard her blonde haired friend whisper in her deep sleep. "Someone...save…us…"

**_With the Boys._**

The barrier in front of them sliced neatly open after being hit with the orange haired Kuwabara, panting lightly from using so much Spirit energy to cut the barrier. "Who ever made this barrier is not someone to reckon with…" Kurama spoke, staring at the miles of untouched lust green forestry ahead of them. A large Fortress like mansion in the middle of the peaceful area. Yusuke stared at the white building himself before putting his hand on Kurama's shoulder. "Hey…so what's this about you and Shorty over there knowing these girls?" Kurama opened his mouth to reply as Hiei stalked ahead of them, his voice full of anger. "Let's cut the chit chat and hurry. If something happened to them…" He looked over his shoulder with rage etched into his face. Nodding their heads in agreement, the other three members of the team ran to catch up with the small forbidden child.

"They're getting closer to the mansion Sire." The human bowed in front of the demon in front of him, the demons white eyes looked over the small harmless human with a smirk on his face. "They will not get past Denina….now…as for your fate…" Taguya's voice lowered as the human flinched. "You are of no use to me anymore." With that said the demon picked up the boy by his throat, blood red claws digging into the soft flesh of the human as rich blood crept down Taguya's fist. A sickening crunch was heard as the spine was snapped, the boy's eyes rolling to the back of his head, his body limp and growing cold. Taguya laughed at how since it was for the human life to be crushed out of them. Throwing the body into an unseen corner his walked over to a large palate of ice, a mirrored image of the Spirit detectives shown as they made their way though the tree's. "I look forward to watching your bones snap, ill make sure your precious girls will be awake to watch as you die…" He grinned into the ice at the faces of Kurama and Hiei.

* * *

Told its short, next chap will be really long I promise!!


End file.
